


Kiss Me

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren finds out that kissing Chris de-stresses him. Pretty soon they're making out all over the place and maybe just maybe Darren's body had his feelings about Chris right all along (still a weird thought).<br/>Prompt: Darren notices that he feels a lot calmer after making out with Chris. He doesn't understand why, but he does. He, and Chris, have both been getting increasingly stressed lately, and in a fit of desperation, he asks Chris if they could kiss....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=54387842#t54387842) at glee-kink-meme on livejournal.

Darren doesn't really like Chris. No, that seems too harsh. It's not that Chris isn't great. He is. And they obviously have some mad chemistry. It's just that they don't really mesh well. Even after sticking their tongues down each other's throats they just haven't really had that much of a chance to bond during a moment where there aren't a million cameras around them. Darren doesn't know how Angelina and Brad did it because after tongue kissing Chris about 50 times he hadn't wanted to see Chris' face again for a while.

It's during a break while filming the car makeout scene (you know the one… the entire world [or tumblr whatever but same thing right?] _knows_ the one) that Darren realizes his body doesn't quite agree with his assessment of Chris. Darren had come to set stressed. It had just been one of those days. He couldn't find good looking mismatched socks and his hair had stood straight up and then his hair had gotten too flat and he was extremely late to set because of traffic and it was just a big ruckus. A bad ruckus.

Darren doesn't realize what's different until he's back at his trailer but when it hits him it hits him hard. He can breathe. Well, okay, he's panting a little bit because this was Kurt and Blaine's big scene. He and Chris ship it nearly as much as the fans do and they tend to really get into it for their scenes. But he feels less stressed. It's as if Chris' lips… Darren shakes his head. Don't be silly. It was simply because time had passed and it was nothing.

Knowing that he has to be back at set, Darren stands up too fast, groaning as he knocks over his can of soda on the dressing room table. Yep, just one of those days. He grabs a hand towel, resolving to tell somebody because he's going to be late and costuming is going to kill him if the liquid spot is available on camera. Darren rushes out, thankful that costuming doesn't kill him (just gives him a swift hit over the side of the head) and he's back to the car to film some more. 

Chris nods at him, smiling and Darren nods back. There's not really anything to say. Pleasantries just sound silly when you're about to start pulling off each other's clothes and it's not like they're that close of friends or anything. Darren gets into the car first, making sure he's comfortable, and Chris crawls in on top of him. They both have smiles that mean they're about to laugh because honestly the situation is so humorous. 

The scene will turn out hot. They both know that but right now it's just awkward as hell. Chris straddles one of Darren's thighs, shooting him silly looks because they might not be BFFs or anything but it would be awkward if they avoided each other's gazes. Darren has to resist the urge to groan as the leg that Chris is on starts cramping almost immediately and he realizes that that was not a comfortable position. "You okay?" Chris asks.

Darren just nods and he wonders what his heart rate is at right now (not that he'd know whether it was good or bad because what was a normal heart rate again anyway?). This much stress can not be good for him. He hopes that he won't sweat his makeup off. As Brad tells them to go, Chris moves down on Darren, making sure that he can still breathe and they kiss sloppily. It's really for the sound effects because the production team told them that they were fairly certain they'd hold off on showing them kissing hardcore laying against each other but they weren't sure. So sloppy passionate kissing it is.

With his earlier revelation, Darren does his best not to let his mind wander during the kissing. It's not that Chris is a bad kisser. That's really not it. In fact, as far as Darren's kissing goes, Chris is one of the better ones. It's just that after about an hour of kissing he starts to get bored of it and he thinks about other things. This time, he doesn't let himself though and to say he's shocked by what he discovers about himself would be an understatement.

As soon as he and Chris get into the kiss (which is majorly awkward but they're both professionals) he feels himself relaxing. In fact, Darren's body (because it is not Darren. That would just be too weird) really kinda likes Chris' pressure on top of him. Chris' lips are curved into a smile against Darren's lips and he feels his (damn traitorous) heart give a little leap because is he that good of a kisser? Then he realizes that he's an idiot and lets his mind wander.

Darren and Chris get various make out scenes scattered throughout the filming of the episode because they're told they're not sure how much screen time they're going to get. Darren doesn't mind filming the make out scenes with Chris except is he really sucking on Chris' lip (okay not literally except maybe only for a second but he's pretty sure that Chris liked it) and it's not even going to end up in the episode? Really unfair, production team.

As they make out in various areas though, Darren considers the feelings that he feels. He tries thinking about politics and homophobes and the fact that he spilled his soda earlier and yet, while kissing Chris, he really can't work up any amount of stress. Hmm, odd. He's tempted to pull back and tell Chris to bite his lip or something (just as an experiment sheesh) to see if that'll get his heart rate going but he doesn't because that would be really weird.

Chris is chuckling as he pulls back from their latest kiss (against a wall in the far corner of the dance floor because apparently Blaine and Kurt are exhibitionists now or something or really it's probably just because the universe hates Darren). "Am I that boring to kiss?" 

"Huh?" Darren asks, realizing after a moment that during that kiss he had really been daydreaming (about Chris biting his lip and that was just _odd_ ). He shakes his head immediately. "No. I was just… thinking. Stressing. Filming is making me stressed."

Chris nods and Darren knows that he understands. From what they've talked and almost bonded over, neither one of them really have a stress-free life. It's not that it's stressful, perhaps, not as stressful as other lives but they're busy and it's just stressful. And Darren feels the need to correct himself in his mind over using the word stress so many times and then he kinda wants to cry or something because is he absolutely _crazy_?

Darren stows the information about how making out with his gay costar relaxes him into the back of his mind. He doesn't really want to dwell on it. It's not like he doesn't like kissing Chris or even that he does. It's just a job to him. He'd kiss a girl or a guy equally. He's an equal opportunity kisser on the job. Except maybe in the back of his mind sometimes he likes kissing Chris more than he would any other actor or actress on the job but that is strictly kept in the back of his mind.

It's exactly a week after the car make out scene that Darren hits the point of desperation. He kind of wants to pull out his hair except he's fairly certain he'll get fired because it's pretty much Blaine's main feature (except his ass but his ass has a starring role so… he has no idea where he's going with this train of thought). It's too much already but when he burns his lips on his coffee, knowing that he has to make out with Chris some more (he's fairly certain he's stuck in a bad porno at this point except thankfully it's on like HBO or something so there's no real nudity or anything) and knowing that it's going to hurt like fuck that it really really is too much.

Darren has a few choices of where he could go and what he could do but he wants to test the theory of kissing. Or Theory of Kissing. Yeah, that sounded more like it. Now Darren can just pretend that he's pulling some super-secret spy… Oh, whatever. He's ready to beg as he knocks on Chris' trailer door, waiting for the okay before stepping inside.

Darren can tell that Chris can tell immediately that something's bothering him. Chris stands up, putting his script aside, eyebrows raising. "You look like hell," Chris says finally in a complete deadpan voice and if Darren wasn't so dismayed right now he'd laugh.

"Can we make out?" Darren asks and when Chris' eyebrows kinda smush together right above his nose he wonders if maybe he should've displayed more tact. That was smooth, Criss, real smooth.

For a moment, Chris just blinks at Darren and Darren wonders if he should say something else. "Um… why?" Chris asks and Darren's at least happy that he didn't call for security or something.

Darren bites his lower lip because he had kinda been hoping that Chris wouldn't ask that. Although, looking back he's not sure what he had expected. Chris wasn't really the type to just sit down on the couch and randomly make out with people. At least, Darren didn't think so. That'd be kinda weird if he was. As Chris makes a low noise, Darren jerks himself back to the present. Focus. "Uh. Well, see. This is kinda awkward."

"I think that ship has sailed. You came into my trailer asking if we can make out," Chris says with a laugh and he goes to sit down on the couch, looking up at Darren expectantly. Or maybe he was that kind of person?

Well, no time like the present, Darren knows. He sits down on a chair across from him, looking at Chris. Now that he's here and looking at Chris it's really hard and he thinks that he might be blushing just a little bit. He certainly wouldn't admit that though. "It's weird," he says and takes a deep breath. It's even weirder that he's here. Oh, this whole situation sucks and Darren wishes that he had just stayed and called one of his friends to cheer him up and de-stress him. "Kissing you relaxes me."

Chris' eyebrows raise again and Darren wonders whether he practices that. You can pretty much tell Chris' emotions by his eyebrows and it's interesting and Darren wonders what his eyebrows are like when they kiss and then he wants to smack himself because _not appropriate thoughts_ , Criss especially when you're asking him to make out with you. "So I am a boring kisser?"

"No. No, that's not it. I just…" Darren struggles with his words as he tries to think of a way to explain what he's feeling to Chris without offending him. It sounds crazier and crazier the longer that he thinks about it. Finally, he decides to just spit it out. Perhaps not the best idea. "It's just that when we're making out you make me feel really relaxed. Like when I'm stressed it all kinda goes away and when we were kissing a week ago I tried to think of homophobes but even that didn't work. I just can't get stressed when you're kissing me."

For a moment, Darren thinks that Chris is going to bolt. Chris' body tenses a little bit and he has an odd expression on his face. Darren is surprised that his voice doesn't shake as he speaks. "So… you're stressed and you think kissing me will make you feel better?"

Darren shrugs because that does kind of make him sound like a jerk. "Well, do you feel anything when we kiss? Does it relax you at all?" He realizes how inappropriate that sounds only after he says it but like Chris had said, the awkward ship kinda already sailed away.

"Uh, I've never thought about it. I've always just kind of been focused on my work," Chris responds, looking down at his hands as if trying to think of the last time they made out. Darren nods, getting ready to stand up when Chris shrugs, looking over at him. "Well I guess it's worth a try. Quick, say something offensive so I can see if it calms me down too."

Smirking, Darren stands up but instead of heading to the door he heads to the couch. He sits down next to Chris and kind of freezes, the smirk falling away. This is weird. His heart races in overtime with stress and anxiety and yeah, definitely weird. Chris grins widely and Darren steels his resolve. No, he will de-stress himself even if he dies of embarrassment afterwards. "George Bush was president for eight years," Darren mutters and Chris giggles very cutely before Darren swoops in and then they're kissing.

It's… well… Chris is a lot better kisser, Darren decides, when he's not acting out a part. Chris' hand immediately comes up, settling on Darren's shoulder and Darren rests an arm on Chris' hip. It's awkward, quite awkward but also surprisingly pleasant. Darren finds that he likes kissing Chris a whole lot more than when he's forced to do it. Realizing that he's kind of staring at Chris, he closes his eyes, tilting his head so that he can kiss Chris better.

The response from Darren's body is almost instantaneous and he has to maneuver them so that he's leaning against the couch as his body decides that it's too content and lazy to hold himself up. Chris gives a tiny sound of Darren's not sure what as Darren moves but Darren wraps his hand around Chris' neck, pulling Chris along with him so their lips don't separate. 

Darren wonders if Chris is feeling what he's feeling, if Chris feels just as euphoric (vocab word! score! Jesus, Criss, concentrate here) as Darren does. He wants to pull back and ask but at the same time he wants to kiss him. Darren's surprised and shockingly turned on as he feels Chris' tongue flicking teasingly at his lips and he parts them, sucking Chris' tongue into his mouth. Much better than that time they had to do a million cuts of them kissing. So much better.

As Chris deepens the kiss, his tongue remarkably pleasant in Darren's mouth (oh god, weird thought. weird thought!), Darren lets his hand slide slowly along Chris' skin underneath his shirt. He's thankful that Chris isn't already in Kurt costume because that would make it nearly impossible. In the comfort of his own trailer, though, Chris is just in his undershirt and it makes Darren's exploration so much easier. Darren realizes that he probably shouldn't be exploring Chris' skin because Chris really did only say they could make out but Darren figures that he's not stopping him so they're good.

Darren's tongue slides across Chris' and Darren really had never had a kiss with this much tongue that was quite so amazing. Chris knows just how to use his and Chris presses up closer to him, moving so that he's nearly in Darren's lap. A part of Darren's mind just wants him to pull Chris into his lap so that it's easier but he thinks that would be crossing some sort of line. He just kisses Chris, his head tilted until-

"Ohhhhh," Darren pulls back, surprised as he tries to bring his hand up to his lips, only succeeding in getting it caught in Chris' shirt. Chris raises his eyebrows, chuckling as he moves so that he can get Darren's hand out of his clothing.

"Uh, was that bad?" Chris asks, looking slightly self-conscious as he tries to get his shirt sufficiently covering his back again. Darren thinks that he might have permanently wrinkled it. Oops. 

At Chris' question, Darren shakes his head. "No… uh… surprisingly good," he admits with a half laugh because he is really embarrassed by how good it felt. He'd never really been much into having his lips bitten. He'd always been the biter like that scene on set that week ago but we're not gonna talk about that because embarrassing. Chris' teeth on his lip though were quite possibly heaven. Odd. Weird thing for Darren to get so turned on over.

"Right well you've resolved pretty much all the stress I have thank you. I'm surprised I never noticed before." Chris nods, smirking as he leans forward, connecting their lips again and wow, he is really getting into it. Well that's good. Darren is relieved that it's not just him that really likes making out with his costar in a strictly platonic way. 

If their lips are already swollen by the time they get to set late that day well, they're filming a scene after Kurt and Blaine had sex. It fit.

*

Chris wonders if Darren was put onto the earth to torture him. It's not so much that he has a crush on him because Darren's kind of an idiot but the lust he feels when he looks at Darren is not normal. The man's ass though. Chris could write poems about Darren's ass. That wasn't the point though. Although Darren's ass could make Chris forget the point. Anyway. Chris kinda likes their new arrangement, he thinks as he slides his fingers slowly through Darren's curls.

When Darren had come in, asking if they could make out and then explained it all Chris had been sure it would be a one-time thing. He was surprised that Darren wanted to kiss him at all. He was always so paranoid over being a boring kisser always worrying about being Kurt and giving the fangirls what they wanted and not popping a boner because of Darren's delicious ass. Still not the point.

Chris hadn't really wanted to deny Darren a make out because the poor boy had just looked so stressed and undone. Now Chris gets to see Darren undone in a completely different way. It's odd, Chris thinks, gasping and letting out a low moan as Darren slides his hands down to cup and squeeze Chris' ass. The entire situation is odd but nice. He can't count how many times that they've kissed in the past few weeks and it always makes him feel so much better. They're onto the next episode and possibly the episode after. Chris can't remember. He just arrives when they want and reads his lines.

"Fuck," Darren murmurs against his lips as Chris gives up trying to keep some distance and slides himself into Darren's lap. It just makes kissing and touching easier and if Darren's renewed kissing is any sign then Darren certainly approves.

They really only kiss when one of them is really stressed. And now that Chris knows that he can de-stress by sucking and biting on Darren's perfect lips well, suffice to say he does it as often as he can. Chris had always thought that Darren was a good kisser but being able to kiss him without cameras around is such a new world. They don't touch each other, not really. It is really just about kissing. And the occasional sliding of fingers across areas above the waist and sometimes on the ass. But it is a strict no below the waist in the front rule. For goodness sakes, Chris is fairly sure that Darren still thinks of himself as straight (stupid labels that's why they're stupid is because if Darren can like Chris' lips then… ugh, calm yourself Colfer).

Darren's normally the one to come to Chris but that's normally because Chris kind of has a hard time walking to Darren's trailer and just pulling him into an embrace. He knows that as long as they don't have company or anything then Darren would do it but it's just weird. It's like it's not his place. Darren has no such qualms though. Chris had been in the middle of a very important phone call (okay not that important but still) and Darren had attached his lips to Chris' neck before he was even finished.

Their make out sessions are normally short, well as short as they can get them while still managing to explore every part of each other's mouths. It is really just about de-stressing and Chris is sticking to that story. De-stressing. He enjoys helping Darren de-stress. That's what it's about alright. And if he has to shift carefully on top of Darren, well, Darren is either too tactful to say anything (doubtful) or doesn't notice.

*

Darren's the one who invites Chris over the first night they spend together. "I had such a bad day," he whines in between kissing Chris' lips, trying to use the puppy dog eyes that he uses so well as Blaine Anderson.

Obviously what works for Blaine does not work for Darren (really not fair, universe) because Chris laughs, pushing gently at Darren's shoulders until Darren falls dramatically back onto the couch and Chris can straddle his waist. Darren looks at Chris and he knows that he has Chris' face mostly memorized. Perhaps they have been spending a lot of time making out but Darren really doesn't want to think about that. It's not like they're dating or anything and no, Darren's heart did not just jump at the thought thank you very much. 

"Are you listening to me?" Chris asks, smirking. At Darren's slow shake of his head he laughs and Darren's glad to see that he doesn't look upset by it. Darren can't help his wandering mind. Chris should just feel lucky that now when they're kissing Darren's mind is generally wandering in Chris' lower direction instead of off in a random direction (odd thought! odd thought!). "I said, you're really trying to pull that on me? I see those eyes constantly."

Darren pushes his lower lip out in a pout, his arms circling Chris' waist and maybe it feels entirely too comfortable to have Chris on him like that but he's not going to say anything. This is just about the stress. If neither of them were stressed when they had started making out yesterday, well, neither of them were going to admit it. "Come on. We can make popcorn, rent a movie maybe. Cuddle and make out all night long."

And there it is. Darren is surprised by how much he does want Chris to come over. Sure, he's stressed. Really stressed. Like as stressed as Season 3 Blaine would be if his house caught on fire and he couldn't save his bow-ties or his hair gel. More than that, though, he really wants Chris to come over because he really wants to just kiss him all night. He wants to take Chris back to his empty house and make him dinner and make out and if Darren's hands might slip down below Chris' waist well he really wants to know how it would make him feel.

"Mm, you're gonna have to convince me some more," Chris says and he sounds so teasing, so flirty that Darren knows that it won't take much convincing. 

Only Chris has scenes left to shoot that day and after Darren had successfully convinced him (and maybe given him a hickey on his shoulder and gotten hit hard in return) he waits around for him. Suddenly he's nervous and he can't help it because it almost feels like a date or something and it's not because Darren is still straight and anyway he doesn't even really like Chris. They don't mesh well, remember? Only they seem to mesh well when Chris kinda slides across Darren's waist and Darren has to move so that he's on top and his erection isn't pressing against Chris' ass.

Darren is nervous as they step into his home, wondering if it'll pass Chris' judgment but Chris just smiles. "So what are you making me for dinner?" And if Darren's smile is a bit too cheesy when he looks at him well that's okay and Darren has run out of witty thoughts for that.

And if they spend the night- Well, they do spend the night cuddled together after a marathon of movies and Chris curls into Darren's arms. Darren is surprised by the feeling but he's found himself so surprised by his feelings with Chris lately. It's different and odd and at the same time kind of wonderful. Before they fall asleep, Darren tilts Chris' chin up, kissing him lighter than he's probably ever kissed him before. Chris looks surprised when Darren pulls back. "Thanks for always being here when I need to relax," Darren says.

Underneath Chris' smile is an emotion that Darren can't figure out but Chris hides it almost immediately and he falls asleep before he can think about it too much.

*

Darren decides he hates acting one day. It is stressful and too much and there are always crazy people after him and he just wants to go back to college and sing Disney songs forever. At least then there weren't that many crazy people. On set, he's rarely around Chris which just makes it ten times worse because even though Darren won't admit it just being around Chris has been relaxing to him lately. Even if he would admit it, he couldn't because that might mean they wouldn't make out anymore and Darren really likes making out with him.

For the day, he has to get up at the most ungodly hour he has ever gotten up at. When he was in college, he was still awake probably getting ready to go party at this hour (okay not really but he tries to pretend his college years were a bit more glamorous than they were). It's still dark out as he rubs his eyes, getting to set and trying to take comfort at least in the fact that he's filming with Chris.

It doesn't really help though because Darren notices (when did he get so attuned to Chris' moods and body and oh goodness abort abort) that Chris is just as stressed as he is. This is going to call for some major make out and cuddling and maybe Darren will even have the nerve to do more than grope unsuccessfully at Chris' jeans (damn Chris for laughing at him last time he did that. Mortifying).

Darren prides himself on being a professional and always knowing his line and always knowing a backup version of his line just in case he forgets it. That day, he can't remember anything. He messes up, groaning and moaning and bitching and whining and generally being a pain in the ass. The others all look at him, sympathetic because they've all had those days. Darren just can't get it right though and all he wants is Chris' tongue in his mouth and ugh, fuck his life.

Across from him, he can see Chris dancing or not really dancing because Chris just can't seem to grasp what they're trying to get out of him. Heat blossoms in the pit of Darren's stomach as he wonders if Chris is thinking about his tongue as much as Darren is thinking of Chris'. It just makes his lines that much harder to say and he's fairly certain that he's the reason that they finish filming early. Chris' falling all over the place as he's trying to dance didn't help either, Darren is sure.

Darren nearly tackles Chris the second that he's inside Chris' trailer. Chris obviously had been expecting him though because Chris kisses back immediately and with enthusiasm. The kiss is a mess of tongues and teeth and lips and spit and Darren is fairly certain that it's the best kiss he's ever had in his life. Chris groans almost inside his mouth and Darren grips Chris' hips and moves backwards with him, trying to get to the couch before his legs give out.

They fall onto the couch in a mix of limbs but neither one of them care as they kiss, their teeth bumping as they hit the couch. "Darren," Chris moans as Darren throws away all caution, the heel of his hand pressing against Chris' dick. He doesn't care anymore. He wants Chris so damn badly and he doesn't want to stop. Darren may have come in wanting to make out to de-stress but he's pretty sure that he wants to get his heart rate up with Chris another way.

Chris' teeth slide along Darren's lip, biting and nibbling and Darren can't press hard enough against him and he might be humping Chris' thigh but he doesn't care right now. All he cares about is the fact that Chris is writhing and moaning and one of the hickeys that Darren left on the corner of Chris' neck is still there, a faint pink mark that just screams that Chris belongs to somebody. Darren gets a fiery feeling and he wants Chris to belong to him.

"Chris, fuck," Darren murmurs and he had meant to say something else but all thought leaves his head as Chris' teeth make their way down his neck and if Chris leaves a mark then Darren might just explode into a million pieces. It's all too much and Darren fumbles with Chris' zipper. Before he loses his nerve, he unbuttons Chris' jeans as well, pushing them down and as he reaches into Chris' briefs he feels Chris hiss against his neck.

It's, well, it's not like it's an odd feeling because obviously Darren has touched his own dick before but it's entirely different to be touching somebody else's and Darren feels kinda five years old to be thinking this way only he's glad he's not five years old and that would be wrong ( _Focus Criss!_ ). "Darren. Darren," Chris whispers, shaking his head and Darren's not sure whether he wants him to stop or not. Chris kisses Darren's neck again though and so Darren assumes he has permission to continue.

Perhaps they just like saying each other's names, Darren thinks, his head tilting to give Chris better access to his neck (belated move, Criss, way to be an ass). Darren knows that he could say Chris' name a million times and still want to scream it out from the rooftops. Chris' dick is already hard in his hand and Darren tentatively strokes it. He knows what he likes and even though his movements are a little hesitant he wants to be able to make Chris feel good. 

Chris obviously likes it though as his hips push into Darren's hand, encouraging him and Darren slowly gains confidence. His thumb slides across the tip as he tugs gently on Chris' cock, enjoying the little whimpers that Chris makes against his neck. He really really likes the little whimpers that Chris makes. A lot and he's even more thankful when Chris pulls up to make the noises against his lips.

Darren's surprised when he feels Chris' hand on his jeans, undoing them and peeling them away. For just a moment, Darren wants to cringe away. It's something and it's everything and he realizes that he can't go back easily from this. He doesn't care though. He kisses Chris deeper, out of breath and not caring one single bit about it. The intensity doesn't disappear but suddenly he wants things slower and they both try to regain their breaths, their early call time catching up to them and their movements get slower, lazier.

As Chris' hand wraps around his cock, Darren is ever so thankful that he didn't pull away (okay, he's also thankful that he didn't pull away because if he had to look into Chris' eyes and see pain he probably would've died but god, Criss, just shut up). It's a million times better than when Darren touches himself. Whereas his hands are calloused, tough from guitar playing and messing around Chris' hands are softer with just the edge that lets him know it's no girl that's touching him.

"I've wanted this forever," Chris admits breathlessly and Darren feels his heart thudding against his ribcage. So very not good but suddenly it's really good and Darren squeezes Chris' cock, overwhelmed with so many feelings that he can't even spit them out.

Darren's lips move lazily against Chris', their hands moving slowly over each other and it's sensual with just the right amount of teasing and Darren really doesn't want the moment to ever end. His orgasm builds slowly, the hand that's not on Chris' cock sliding all over Chris' chest and Darren gets a little thrill over the fact that they didn't even bother to pull off their shirts.

It's hard for Darren to even pull his lips away from Chris' for a moment but he does, giving Chris a chance to pull away, let him finish for himself. "Gonna cum," he murmurs and he just feels so contentedly lazy about the entire situation. He's fairly certain that even with just the handjobs it's the most amazing sexual encounter he's ever had and oh, just imagine if he and Chris got naked and as the images pass Darren's mind he really can't hold it in any longer.

"Yeah, me too," Chris responds, eyes closing and it's too much because how dare he look so attractive as Darren cums, his hips pressing against Chris' hand. Darren plays with the tip of Chris' cock, feeling a certain thrill when he cums, loving how he did that to him. He loves that he can make him feel like that. 

Darren groans, not wanting to move at all, just stay with Chris like this forever but he realizes after he's had his orgasm that it's not really the most comfortable position in the world, their limbs still tangled. He glances over as he sees movement, frowning when he sees Chris sitting up, grabbing slowly at him. "Where are you going?"

At the question, Chris chuckles but Darren sees something in his eyes. "I'm gonna grab a towel because cum dries badly," he says and Darren puckers his lips but Chris either doesn't see him or pretends not to (please just have not seen him) and turns away.

"Oh," Darren murmurs and he grabs the hand towel when Chris hands it to him, cleaning himself up as much as he can. When he's finished, he tosses it, grinning as Chris scowls and throws the towels into the laundry pile. Chris does up his jeans, looking pointedly at Darren until Darren groans and covers himself as well, looking at Chris as Chris sits down next to him. "I don't think that was a mistake."

Darren can see Chris swallow and lean just a tad closer to him. Tired and not caring, Darren leans forward, kissing him deeply for a moment, thankful when Chris melts completely into him. "I don't either," Chris says softly against Darren's lips.

With a smile, Darren reaches out to caress Chris' cheek. Perhaps this is the start of something. Perhaps Darren's body was right all along. What a weird thought but Darren's been having them a lot lately. Perhaps his weird thoughts were the right ones. Or something. "Let's go out on a date. Friday."

It's obvious by the widening of Chris' eyes that Darren caught him by surprise and Darren has to smile. Even Chris' hesitation can't diminish Darren's smile because when Chris makes his mind he kisses Darren hard. Darren is fairly certain that he could never get tired of kissing Chris. "I'd love to. This is… I mean, this is more than just de-stressing?"

"Yeah. I think it has been for a while," Darren says with a chuckle. And maybe they spend the night in Chris' trailer but that's okay. It just means they're early for work tomorrow and Darren was able to convince Chris to sleep naked. Darren is going to have a lot of fun dating Chris (is this still a bad thought? no? No.). And if Darren kisses Chris nearly 24/7 well he doesn't see Chris complaining about it.


End file.
